Adorn
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: This story is about Flippy and his fascination towards Flaky. She finds it really annoying when he tries to show his love and becomes embarrassed when her friends starts to make fun.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! THIS IS A NEW STORY I HAVE FOR YOU GUYS. MAKING NEW ONES ARE WAY EASIER THAN CONTINUING, BUT I THINK THIS STORY WILL BE AWESOME!

"Are you up still?"asked Flippy as I yawned tiredly. "No, I'm not. I have I wait for the shooting stars, then I will admit I'm tired."I said grabbing his hand. He laughed a little and shoved me gently. "Flaky, you are tired. You didn't answer my question correctly. Its okay, you can take a little nap. I will wake you up when they arrive."said Flippy tiredly.

"I know you will wake me, you wouldn't let me miss it for the world."I said staring at the sky through my blurry, tired vision. We both laid on top of a soft grass hill, where the sunset just began to disappear behind it. The wind kept blowing sharply at my bare arms and legs making me shiver coldly. Flippy tugged on my wrist, and I faced him. We were so close to each other my head bumped into his.

"Flaky, are you cold? If your cold, I can let you use my picnic blanket."he offered. When he mentioned the picnic, I remembered, just a while ago we had lunch together. We weren't allowed to see each other at all, but we are so good at not getting caught. I accepted his offer, and he wrapped the blanket around me, like a kind gentleman he is. "Thank you so much."I said kissing his cheek then leaning my head on his shoulder.

We both looked out at the sunset and sighed at the same time and laughed at the same time, once we realized we are so much alike when it comes with expressing emotions. I took his hand in mines once again, closed my eyes and nuzzled comfortably on his shoulder. "Flaky..."he said softly. My eyes flew open when he said my name. "Yes?"I answered he laughed a little bit and I did too.

"You already know what I'm going to say. I say it all the time, I always tell it to the world."he said gently. I made a confused look and lift my head up to look at his green eyes. "I don't know, and Flippy, I'm the only person you ever talk to...how can you have said it to the world?" I said in whisper-like tone. "Okay, I want you to listen to what I have to say. Are you ready?"he said softly.

I nodded and kept the serious expression on my face. He smiled and carefully took my chin in hand, he turned my head so my ear can face him. "Flaky, you are my world, that's why I tell you everything. And don't let no one tell you anything different, because I Adore You..."he whispered. I blushed and gasped holding my chest.

My heart raced, my face removed the frown to a heart-warmed smile, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered in every corner. I faced him again and smiled. "Flippy...that was so sweet of you..." was all I could say through all of the joy I am feeling, and my reaction is mostly being speechless at this. We shared a loving gaze into each other's eyes, until we finally decided we need to lock and we have the keys in order to lock lips.

We bought our lips together, but before we could press them, I am roughly pulled away from him and thrown on the grass. "Flaky, did you lost your mind?"said Shifty as Lifty picked Flippy up and pinned his arms behind him. "May you, please let me go..."I said almost inaudible to his ears, while Shifty took me to his car and locked my door.

"Flippy, you have to move further again. I don't understand how many time we have to tell you this, stay away from the civilians here!"said Shifty. "And that especially means, you can't fall in love with them either! Here, go to your new address I had assigned for you."said Lifty giving Flippy a green colored paper. "The old shed in the forest?! Are you kidding me! I can't live there. This must be a mistake..."he said in shock.

I stared sadly at Flippy's upset look, I am unable to hear them from in this car, so I tried to read their lips "We are running out of places to move you, this is literally the 49th time you had to move, because she keeps on finding you no matter how far we move you!"said Shifty.

"She don't find me, her heart does."said Flippy waving at me, and I returned the wave. "Flippy, we are trying so hard to keep you this close to our town, if you get caught again. The worst will happen. So beware."said Lifty.

A cool breeze hit his face like a fan. He listened to someone typing on keyboards, and a squeaky sound of the wheel from a cart that he remembers are from his job. Then a female giggled over his head. "Flippy, sleeping on the job again? Come on, you need to deliver some books."said Lammy. "I-I was sleeping?" Flippy asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He took a look around in the room he is in. There is no field, and its in the middle of the day. Instead he's in the Post Office, with kitty posters and a few people on computers. Lammy slammed a coffee cup on the table to scare him.

"No you weren't sleeping. You were just resting your eyes for about an hour. Can you get off your lazy ass and deliver this shit already. We ain't got all day."she said popping her gum in her mouth. "Yeah, right away Lammy. Is this coffee for me? I need some, kinda, had a rough night."he said. Lammy clicked her tongue three time while tapping her long nails on his desk.

"I'm waiting for the damn books to be delivered not for any small talk Flippy. Oh if you want coffee, you can have it."she said pouring the coffee all over his clothes. The boiling hot beverage made him jump off the chair and fall into the mail basket, soaking all of the mail, wet. The workers turned their revolving chair around to point and laugh at him for being so clumsy.

Lammy gave him a hand to get off the mail. "You clumsy asshole, look what you've done. Tonight, your going to fix every single one of those letter one by one. Got that Flippy? And lock up when your done."she said handing him the keys. Flippy growled angrily and turned red with anger.

"Really? What, your going to flip out now? Sorry you have no time for killing, get to work. I mean it or I will kick you out! With my shoe up your ass. I'm not playing either."she said walking into a room, leaving a sound trail of echoing heels clicking on the marble floor. Flippy exhaled shakily and grabbed the bag of books. He walked outside to throw the books in the back of a truck.

He climbed in the front seat then leaned his head on the wheel. "She didn't tell me what library to send this to. Dumbass."he said driving out of the parking lot. While driving he saw Flaky walking alone on the sidewalk towards the library. He knows she's always at the library reading books when she's bored all the time. He wants to say something to her, to get Flaky's attention.

But everytime he tries to, words that actually exists doesn't come out. He noticed her eyes quickly glances at the truck and back to watching where she's going. Her random smile melted into a frown and a spark of anxiety colored her red eyes scared. "Can I help you? I find it odd, watching a truck driving slow...following me."she finally said.

"Hi Flaky! What are you doing!"he said suddenly then he palmed his face, she inhaled and blew out. "I'm walking, what does it look like."she said. "Yeah, I see that. Thanks for telling me. Say, um where are you going exactly?"he asked. Flaky wiped sweat off her forehead and tried not to look at him. "I'm going to the library, same as always. I heard a new delivery is on its way. And I really don't want to miss it."she answered.

"What library is it? I'm suppose to deliver the, said books, to that particular library."he said. "The Acorn Library."she responded. "What the- Flaky, do you know how far you have to walk. That's like a million miles away."said Flippy.

"So? I walked there before."she said. "Do you want to take a drive there? If its okay."he said. "That would be very nice of you, but we are already here. Thank you for the kind offer. Hurry with those books, please!"she said beaming happily, while running inside the building. Flippy sighed dreamily, finally seeing her smile at him this time.

He parked in front of the building and rushing inside. Exotic ran up to him and crossed her arms with her purse dangling on her left arm. This means her downstairs shift is over and its Flippy's turn. "There you are! Where the h- I mean where the heck were you? Forget it, just stack up the books and please, please, please try not to get any blood all over the books this time. It cost me a fortune to replace those."said Exotic going in the elevator.

"Sure thing..."he said silently, as he watched the glass elevator zoom up to the top flight. Flippy dragged the bag towards the desk and dumped them on top.

"Hmm. A Dr. Seuss book? That can go in the children's side of the cart. A Twilight Book, ugh I hate vampires. I guess this belongs on the supernatural side. Breaking Dawn? I never read this one before. I guess since its about dawn, and chess it seems like, it can go to the children- no wait, teens." Flippy stacked the books in their places as the waiting line of people, patiently waited.

"Okay guys I'm done!"he announced. As time flew by, the line grew shorter and shorter until the last one was on line. "Hello, can you recommend a book for my son?"said Pops. Flippy put a finger on his chin and sighed. "Well we have this book called Breaking Dawn. Its about Chess see the picture?" Flippy pointed to the book and smiled.

Cub took the heavy book away from Flippy and giggled. "Thank you."he said sweetly and hopped away out the library. "That's the last of them. I need to get going to the office before Lammy yells at me again." Flippy put the books that laid on his desk to the cart and pushed it down the aisle. His ears captured the sound of soft snoring.

"Hello?"he called out. He abandoned the cart and made his way towards the sound. He spotted Flaky sleeping on one of the reading tables. "Flaky the library is closed. You have to go home now."said Flippy shaking her a little bit. "Huh? Oh...sorry I fell asleep this book was boring."she said yawning and stretching her arms. "I can put it back for you then. I have to return these books to their rightful shelves."he said.

"Yeah, here you go."she said handing him the book and swiftly heading to the door. "Flaky wait up, do you want me to drive you home? Its a long way back, and its dark out."he said. Flaky tightly grabbed the door handle, lightly hit her head on the door and groaned lowly so he won't hear how annoyed she felt.

Before she turned around she put on a fake smile and nodded. "I...will wait in the vehicle."she said walking out the building and slamming the door behind her. Flippy mouthed 'yes' and jumped up and down. He jumped on top of the cart and used it as a skateboard.

Flaky's POV

I'm grateful he left the door opened, so I wouldn't have to ask about unlocking the door. I entered the truck and closed the door. I looked at the light post above me and then the water puddle below on the street, everytime a car run it over it splashes everywhere.

I can feel my guts, my mind and my conscience telling me that I am making a false step agreeing to take a ride with Flippy. I hate when I'm tired and I just say yes to everything without a thought. Then two minutes later I realize it was an error. If I be quiet the whole ride he won't have a reason to kill me.

But still, talking to friends is the right thing to do. Okay, I know what to do. If he speaks to me first I will just give him a dead end answer so I won't end up saying or doing something stupid. Ha! I'm a genius! I'm wonder where he is going at this time of night, he been working so hard lately, it makes me curious of what its for.

Oh, wow did he just fell down those stairs? I hope he's okay. And most importantly I hope he hurries up...well I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere, I just don't want to stay around him for long, before he gets...evil. Hmm, did I just say evil? That does not describe him at all, more like a monster...a bittersweet monster at that. I better see if he's okay.

Flippy's POV

"Flippy, hey. Its me again."said a dark voice. "I'm not talking to you." I said throwing the books on the shelves. "Flippy, buddy, you can't just ignore the only person that respects you. I have value."he said. I didn't respond at all, and I tried hard to ignore him. He's right about being the only one that talks to me, instead of I being the one who starts the conversation.

I couldn't help myself but to respond back to him. "Okay, what do you want?" I said getting the feeling of weakness. "What are you doing?"he said. "Stacking books? Duh." I said staring at the four books left on the cart. "No shit dumbass, I'm talking about the real reason your working your ass off...Working!?"he said.

"Its none of your business Fliqpy." I said blushing as I reached for another book to put on a shelve. "It is my business, are you seriously hiding secrets from yourself? What's wrong with you?"he said. I groaned tiredly and sighed. "Okay I will tell you. But if you tell anybody this I will um...I will figure out how to get you back!" I yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. What is it? I'm sure its nothing important."he said. "It is important! A gift for my friend Flaky, the one who rarely is around me for some reason? I really have some feelings for her. Like...love! I have an emotion that adores her everytime I see her!" I said climbing on top of the cart.

Fliqpy was very silent, except him chuckling stifled-like. "And its the best when I don't see her for a long time! Because when I see her again, my heart beats, telling me I miss her! And I do...I mean I did. But I do when I be in that situation Now she's with me tonight!" I said as I tried to place the book on the highest top of the shelf.

"Wow Flippy, your very stupid. Tell me what's so special about a girl you almost never talk to."said Fliqpy. I thought about it for a second. "She's special, we was very close before the times of the war. And during the war she would write notes to me telling me how much she misses me. Now when I'm back, she doesn't want to look at me." I sadly sighed and Fliqpy chuckled.

"Be careful Flippy, you wouldn't want me to take over now do you. Of you keep mentioning the war, I will drive her off a cliff!"he said. I slipped on the cart and flew straight down the stairs. "Ugh. Alright. I'm done here." I said picking myself off the floor and walking upstairs. When I reached the top Flaky startled me by her sudden appearance.

"I-I saw you fell down the stairs, so I came to see if you were okay. Are you okay?"she said. I turned red and looked at my boots. "Oh, you saw that...great. Um, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking Flaky. I was just about to head for the truck."he said. Flaky looked outside and took my hand. We walked outside and entered the truck. "After you drop me off where are you going?"she asked. I didn't start the car yet, I figure his is a great opportunity to talk with her.

"Lammy gave me extra work, after she poured coffee on my clothes and my clothes soaked the mail. Now I have to go back to the office and rewrite everything." I said. Flaky's face was full of surprise. She looked at her shaking hands then straight in my eyes. I never seen her focused into my eyes before, but I can see pity and grief.

Okay, my bad...cliff hanger!

I didn't intend to do this, but I was rushing on other stories and stuff! So if you like this story tell me! And give me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2: For Someone Afraid of Me

**ITS BEEN A WHILE I'VE STARTED TO READ MORE BOOKS WITH BETTER GRAMMAR IN I SUCK AT GRAMMAR, SCHOOL IS TOTALLY HELPING ME REBUILD LOST MEMORY OF ENGLISH AND STUFF. **

**ALL I CAN SAY IS, MY KINDERGARTEN and ELEMENTARY TEACHERS FAILED TO TEACH ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSE TO KNOW NOW. AND HIGH SCHOOL IS AN ASSHOLE FOR GIVING ME A NEW LANGUAGE WHEN I BARELY KNOW ENGLISH. AND IF YOUR STILL READING THIS, HELLO! AND SMILE! ITS ALMOST CANDY TIME!**

"If it's okay, I will be happy to assist you with your work. It could take hours to rewrite every single letter." said Flaky, moving about on her seat.

Her legs were sticking to the leather seat, because she is wearing a shirt. She leans on the door, watching the rain drizzle down the window. The street light reflected on the rain, creating a beautiful pattern that looks similar to fireworks.

She yawns a little, while rubbed her eyes that didn't move from the glass. I thought about her offer, and I certainly didn't want her to be tired helping me all night. It's a tough decision to choose from needing help and concerning the well-being of a friend, associate.

I just blurted out whatever came through my head. "No it's cool," I told her coolly, hands on the steering wheel. "I'll drop you off and go straight to work...if you want to go home that is." I said looking at my window, mouthing the word 'damn it' once I turned my head around. Karma, who ever says that? She roughly scratches her head, a symbol of when someone is pissing her off.

"Okay I will go home since you want me to leave so bad. Geez, I was trying to help. Just take me home." she said.

I can hear irritation in the tone of her voice. Maybe I can change my mind, it sounds like she really wanted to help me out. "Matter fact, you can help me. There's so many mail, and only one person to do it alone, sounds tiring huh?" I said laying on my seat.

Flaky gave me a cold stare, and had the most angry expression on her face, that almost made me take what I said back, but if I do she might get annoyed and would want to walk home in the cold, and dark. It stayed quiet for about five minutes, and she didn't take a break from staring at me.

I was feeling uncomfortable so I looked somewhere else, towards the street, through the rain covered windshield. I saw someone walking in the rain with a yellow raincoat that looked similar to Lammy's. She arrived at my car and knocked on Flaky's side of the window.

"Can you open the window please?" I asked her.

Flaky slammed her hand on the button and the window slide down. Lammy put her head in the window and took her hoodie off and sighed.

"Well, good evening you two. Having a nice time?"said Lammy smiling. "I was just-" I started but she gave me the mute sign and I groaned.

"Don't give me that 'I was just' crap Flippy. Stop saying you 'was' and start telling me 'you are'. All I see you doing is fooling around with your girlfriend. I want to see you at the office, RIGHT NOW. And get that paper work done by 6:00 a.m or I will complain to the boss and get your ass fired. Do you want to get fired Flippy?" asked Lammy.

Ask stupid questions, you get dumb answers. Lammy always want me fired ever since she became the manager. She bosses me around more than anyone in the entire office to the point I started waking up late, exhausted. Never in my life I felt like crap going to work. I weakened over the days of Lammy's Reign.

"No. I was taking Flaky home, not procrastinating, honest. Also, you can't fire me, I'm your best worker you got. You can't even open a pickle jar without me." I joked, well sorta, I hoped she took it as a joke even though I'm serious. Lammy frowns.

"Ha, hilarious. You know what Flippy, since I'm feeling generous tonight and I REALLY don't want to embarrass you in front of your lovely girlfriend-" Flaky grumbled lowly. But Lammy continues on.

"I'm going to let you off with a little minor comment to what you told me. First of all we don't need you and second fuck you. I'm sorry Flippy's girlfriend, Flaky is it? For the bad language-"

"Don't call me his girlfriend." Flaky says, turning her head to me. Beautiful, wide, jewel-like eyes, like rubies. She had no choice but to look my direction, because apparently those who bothers her she never face them. No one has ever spoke to Lammy without eye contact before, that irks her.

"Ok, sorry to bother you, *whisper* your very lucky to have a girl like her Flips." Lammy said sarcastically winking at me, Flaky sneered at her and closed her eyes.

"Uh...ok? Can we go now, I think she's really exhausted." I said holding onto the wheel. "Goodnight you two, don't stay over at her house too long. And Remember you have til 6'o clock." Lammy said putting her hoodie back on. "Can we go, Now?!" Flaky said. I drove off and watched Lammy waved goodbye.

I arrived at a red-light and sat back on my seat. "You really got a lot of nerve."said Flaky crossing her arms. "What? Oh the 'girlfriend' thing. I think Lammy was just...being Lammy actually." I said.

"Well, if you heard her running her mouth about that, why didn't you correct her? Did you really had to wait til I said so myself? I thought you had more sense than that."she said looking out the window, staring at the blinking lights.

I didn't want to upset her more than what she already is, so I tried to put my hand on her shoulder to apologize, but she painfully smacked my hand away. I looked at my hand and saw a big bruise on it. I rubbed my injury and sighed.

"Ugh," I groaned as I lift up my injured hand. "You got me really good. Look, I'm sorry for whatever your angry about. You been upset all day and I don't know what to do to make you feel better. Lammy is my personal boss and she likes to joke around whenever its convenient for her. She knows your not really with me so its okay right?" I said still massaging my hand.

"I guess so. And I'm sorry for being angry. I'm not use to be present around you for more than a minute, and your starting to bug me a lot." Flaky said.

I wasn't surprised at all, everybody here always has some kind of reason to think I'm annoying. I sense that this could be our last time to spent together, I didn't want this moment to be missed.

"Flaky, do you still want to help anyways? I know its kinda late out-" she held her hand up to my cheek and covered her thumb over my mouth so I would stop talking.

"Yes, I do."she said smiling slightly. I felt my heart gained speed in my chest. She said 'I do'. Probably the only time she will say it. I day-dreamed a bit, feeling light-headed.

Being love sick does have its symptoms. I heard Flaky's voice faintly through my thoughts. "Flippy are you feeling okay?"she asked tapping my back.

I opened my eyes and seen that I am staring outside, the opposite of where my side of the road I last observed. I had realized that this is where Flaky sat. I lift my head, staring at Flaky's confused face and blush.

'How did I get here?!' I thought.

My arms are wrapped around her, I wasn't sure how to get up from this position. I jumped away from her and accidentally hit my head on my side of the window.

"I-I am sorry, I blacked out. Don't be mad at me. I didn't know-" I tried to explain. I started to think about what negative income of all of this will be. Different thoughts of what she might say, what might happen tore its way in my thoughts.

No matter what, a horrible thought after another came through my mind, harsher and worst than the last. Flaky stared at me with a puzzled look and tilted her head to the side.

"I didn't mind the hug, as long as it was a hug. Right?"she asked. I nervously nodded my head. "Just a hug. Kinda random and awkward, I know. It won't happen again Flaky." I said keeping a straight, but nervous look.

For someone who is afraid of me, she somehow made me afraid of her. She rolled her eyes then plugged her seat belt on.

"We seriously should stop wasting time. Hurry to the office Flippy."she told me.

Someone honked their horn and yelled at me for parking here at the red-light; now green for a while. The light has changed at least twice while we sat here. I haven't noticed.

I drove off towards the office, and waited for Flaky to say something. She sat motionless, staring out the window sadly. I wondered if I extended the drive she would get bored, and try to talk a little, or possibly get tired.

I made a quick turn the first block I seen, then continued my drive there. Flaky immediately freaked out once she realized we are going the wrong way.

"Where are you going?! The office is that way! Turn around!"she yelled. "I accid-" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Turn around...NOW!"she exclaimed louder than before.

I didn't bother listening to her because this is a one-way street.

I watched her anxiously stared at me, every move I make she gets startled. I paid attention to the road a little more a few minutes later, but I have no idea where we are, or where I'm going.

I drove down a scary-looking forest path, hoping by the time I reach the end, I can recognize somewhere.

"Flippy, stop the car." Flaky eventually said after a ten minute drive through the forest. "Flaky-" I said.

"Stop the CAR!"she screamed to the top of her lungs. Surprised, I pressed on the brakes, and watched her get out the car, slamming the door so hard it shattered the glass. 'Damn...a bitch with strength.' A thought of mine said.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, exiting the car, I felt myself slipping away a bit, because my vision became slow. "Who cares, I'm staying away from you. Don't follow me, I'm serious."she said angrily, marching far into the bushes.

My mind was confused by this situation, I had to ask her what happened. I walked toward her like how a drunken person would die to my current vision problem. "Is there anything wrong, you would like to tell me? Did I do something?" I said following her into the forest.

"YES! Everything is WRONG WITH YOU!"she yelled. "Did you just put both of my questions together...okay forget it, listen Flaky, what's on your mind, is something bothering you- besides me."

I was feeling so hurt I could cry, but why cry when I can simply...stop her. I grabbed ahold of my knife I take with me for emergencies.

I knew she will hate for some made-up reason. "Flippy...you seem so untrustworthy. Following me everywhere, falling on top of me, driving to strange and abandoned places."she said gathering up the only events that ever happened.

She continues as she snatched my knife out of my hands. I shook my head, and regain my sense of sight. "Are you trying to find a way to kill me, is that it? I will kill myself right here so you will have a reason to feel guilty about, for once."she spat out holding my knife close to her chest.

A cold frightened wave of fear, caused me to shiver from the chill when she threatened herself. I didn't know what to say after that, maybe she's right.

I probably wasn't thinking too clearly while I was driving. And I had to know where the path in the forest led to, but I choose to forget about it.

I didn't want her to kill herself at all, but I know if I tried to 'help' her she would end up doing it anyways. So I will leave that alone.

"I have a conclusion that will solve, whatever happened.

We can both walk out of the forest together instead of driving around." I suggested calmly.

The creatures in the forest, as known as birds, screeched as a sign that morning is emerging soon.

"That way, when you get scared or I do anything unreasonable, you can run off. Its better than jumping out a moving vehicle. Do you accept my offer?" I said holding out my hand. Her face changed from angry to calm.

"I-I can't let you walk in the rain. We can drive again. But, must hurry we don't have all night, we keep wasting time, I don't want you to get fired."she said.

*SMILE & HAVE A GREAT NIGHT/DAY


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Admit

Finally the office is in view, I parked the car in he empty parking lot. Finally I'm not afraid to walk out here, mostly because I'm not alone.

I opened the door with the keys Lammy gave me and enter in the dark room. Flaky stood outside waiting for the lights to turn on. Once they were on, there was lots of paper everywhere.

I saw two dark figures trying to escape out the only open door, but they bumped into Flaky, then collapsed on the floor. They're Shifty and Lifty. "Did you do this?" I said.

They both started bickering quietly amongst each other, then Shifty said. "We were paid to do this. If we mess the office up and blame you."he said.

"Does everybody treat you like garbage around here?" Flaky said. "Nah, that's thinking negative, Flaky. Everybody respects me like they respect everyone else." I told her.

"They sure have a funny way showing respect. But if you say so."she said as she gathered all of the paper off the floor and into a box she found sitting in the corner.

"Uh...we're sorry. Don't tell anyone we got caught, deal?" One of them said. Just when I was about to shake their hands, Flaky stood in-between us with her hands crossed.

"This is very low of you guys, can't you see Flippy had enough struggle in his life? Can't you at least tell whoever sent you, that you idiots got caught?"

"But we won't get paid!" Lifty said. Flaky kneeled down to the twin brothers beneath her.

"Does it look like I give a damn? If I visit here tomorrow, and he gets fired, you will be paying for your gravestones, got it? Now get out of my sight, you worthless piece of garbage." Flaky told them, as they ran off, out of the glass door, and into the rain.

I was very astounded by her assertiveness. Something I was never taught once in my life. Most importantly, she stood up for me, which is both sweet and embarrassing.

But I won't tell her that. She continued to kneel near the ground for a couple of minutes. I stared at her wondering why.

Flaky's POV:

Aw man...this is very embarrassing. I knew this would happen. Why in the world would I wear such a short shirt in this kind of weather. Hopefully I can stand in peace without him noticing. But is he staring? I turned around and he sure was.

I quickly thought of a simple but clever idea to get him to turn around giving me enough time to stand without my undies being seen. "Hey Flippy, c-can you uh...um...hm." I mumbled. Why do I always open my mouth without thinking first.

"You wanna start cleaning?"he asked. Ah ha! I have an idea; for real this time. I remember last time I visited here...about three days ago when I asked for an envelope to send my letter.

He took a long time to retrieve it, his excuse was ; it was up in a high shelf, behind a wall full of boxes, filled with bricks. I'll admit, he did looked a little cute when he tries to explain unbelievable things to people, and gets the feeling they don't believe him.

His green eyes widens, moving in directions wildly elsewhere instead of directly into the eyes of his associate. "Yes, I do. Go get fresh new envelopes." I told him as he nods before disappearing behind the wall.

I stood up as soon as he left my sight. I decided to walk around in this office of his. As I bumped into a desk, the leg fell off, spilling over his objects. "Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Flaky?" I heard him say. "Uh...I'm fine. Hurry up with the envelope, I don't have all day." I said, as I balanced the desk on top of the dismembered leg. I picked up his papers and other objects and threw it on his desk.

He returned in the room with an armful of envelopes. "I found them, let's get started shall we?" he said as he started to pat his pockets. "Lost something?" I asked him.

He raked back his hair roughly, then frowned. "My knife..."he said softly. My heart jumped when he mentioned that old weapon. "Nope haven't seen it."

"You had it."

"Yeah well, you don't need it."

"Yes I do, I gotta shred something."he said. I rolled my eyes then focused my sight on his.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I said in a deep, serious tone. "Just...something."he said in a deep tone as well. He is beginning to creeped me out. "Alright, but if you do anything to me..."

"I won't. I promise. Don't laugh but, ever since Lammy confiscated my shredding machine, I had to use my knife to do it manually."he said. I hesitated, but gave it to him anyways.

Suddenly I got a sick feeling my stomach after continuously hearing about this working condition he's in, someone has to do something about it. Perhaps I could get his friends to stand up for him. "Wow really? Flippy, can you listen to me?" I asked him.

"Whatever your going to say isn't going to help, all its going to do is make me delay on the restoration of the ruined envelopes."he said.

"Will you forget about the fucking folded paper? You need to do something about these jerks that constantly messing you up, mentally and physically. You could barely get out of bed, your getting weak...you can't even lift up a bag if it were filled of feathers." I said to him.

"You swear too much Flaky."he said bitterly. "I'm...I'm just upset that's all." There was a long pause, the he spoke again.

"That's my own fault when I don't get enough sleep, if I finished this job I would be sleeping by now."he said picking up the soaked papers off the floor. I took his hat off his head, causing him to spring to his feet.

"You remember why you are a soldier right?" I asked him, moving his hat as far as I can distant it away from him. "Give it back, Flaky."he told me trying to reach it, but fails.

"You don't deserve this anymore, someone like me needs it." I said placing the hat on my head. He crossed his arms, with eyes closed.

"What I'm saying is...stop being so nice to everybody who treats you like shit." He reopened his eyes,revealing a spring greenish color.

"Being nice is the only thing I can do Flaky. They take advantage; sure, but my only solution is to kill them." Why am I not surprised. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Flippy, there is better ways than killing. Think about that while we clean up some of this mess." I said. "I can't...or I'll go insane."he says.

"You know what," I exclaimed angrily. "I don't care anymore...and you wonder why you don't get your way." I went to sit in the middle of the ocean of papers, I begin to stack them in a single box.

Flippy's POV:

Our first real conversation was a real bust. If only she kept the same non-caring attitude she had. For a second, I felt she does have some sort of feelings for me, but I realized she wants other to respect others.

I thought about ever word we said to each other. Then I remembered a few errors in my speeches. Was I turning evil without realizing it?

I went to the box of slightly dry letters so I could start re-writing them. It took hours and hours to go through every single letter, but I am yet to be finished.

I noticed Flaky straightened my hat on her head multiple times before I had to help her fix it. 'Thanks. I don't normally wear hats.' she says afterwards.

I dug in the small stack of letters and pulled out a pink colored envelope. It stood out from the rest, and its Flaky's letter. I opened it and started to write down its contents on another paper:

'Dear Cuddles, I got the message you gave me a few days ago, but since my phone is broken I'm writing this letter to you. By the way, can you come over during the weekend for some dinner? I owe you dinner since you bought me some as well. If its cool with you and all.' Love Flaky.

I finished writing the last sentence, then sighed tiredly, but noisily. Flaky jumped out of the pile of paper. "I wasn't sleeping!"she exclaimed. I turned to her and chuckled. "I know, you were resting your eyes." I laughed.

Flaky sleepily yawned, but managed to laughed too. "I really need your help picking these paper up. How can you stay up so late like this?"she said, yawning again.

"This isn't the only time Lammy gave me a job like this. So, I'm use to being up late. And, I'm done with the letters anyway." I said approaching her.

She was fighting to keep her eyes open, and still tried her best to pick the papers up. She ended up spilling it all over the floor. "How about you take a nap Flaky, you look very tired." I told her.

"I can't...I have to help don't I?"she said, then closed her eyes. "Flaky, its time to go home." I stood over the sleeping body beneath me. 'I bet your too scared to pick her up.'he said.

"No. The problem is how. She's right about me being too weak." I answered. 'Try it.' I scooped my hands under her then lift her up a little. I wrapped my arms around her, then stood up on my feet.

"Ow...ow..."she whispered out. What was she complaining about? I thought. 'You don't feel her boobs getting swished? Loosen your grip.'he said.

"Oh." I blushed, but a thought ran through my mind. "Why are you helping me, stay quiet in there." I told...myself. Suddenly she wrapped her legs around me, then rest her head on my shoulder.

'Hurry, get her in the car, its about to be six hundred a.m' Fliqpy said. I raced to the car as fast as I can. While leaning Flaky's back on the door of the vehicle, I began catching my breath, I searched in pocket for the keys.

Once I found them inside of my pocket, I dropped them. "Ugh!" I groaned. Flaky groaned too, then said 'Stop being so loud, you'll wake everybody up.' Then turned her head.I wonder what she's dreaming about.

"Hi Flippy, your here very early." Lammy said approaching my car. "Uh...you know...I was working all night." I told her, as I tried to reach the fallen keys.

"Mm hm. Did you hear about what happened last night?"she continued. "Of course not. What?"I said.

"Well Shifty and Lifty got arrested for running in the dark suspiciously...apparently they weren't as careful. So since that occurred. I'm going to need you here all day, taking their place." My knees felt weak as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Lammy, I haven't slept for...I don't know, how long and you want me to stay here and work more hours? I need to have a day off." I told her as I pushed the grabbed the keys off the ground.

"Well, while you leave take your stuff with you because if you exit this parking lot, your fired."she said angrily. "You can't fire me Lammy. I'm a tired employer." I said with my voice slightly rises.

"Hm. Okay, go home. I'll just tell the boss your giving yourself a day-off. I'm not putting that on file either."

"Lammy, why are you doing this to me? I know you see me in poor condition. Why don't you try and not be a bitch today and quit barking orders at me. I'm sick of it, and I'm starting to get sick of you." I said.

Aggression. The perfect solution at this moment. Her eyes opened a little before she closed them, shaking her head slowly.

"Alright." She seethed angrily, but seemed to keep her cool when more employees entered the parking lot. She puts on a fake smile.

"I grant you your day-off and I'll file it so the boss will know I gave you...permission."she said turning away from me walking to the front door of the office.

"Oh and Flippy, I'm sorry for making you feel this way. How about later on we grab a coffee, okay?"she offered. I wanted to say no, but the least I can do is accept her offer.

"Yeah, I need to catch some sleep first. See ya later." Feeling strength, and confident, I carried Flaky to her seat and locked her in the seatbelt.

I drove off into the streets, and went down Flaky's block, dropping the sleepy angel off.


End file.
